<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azu-monster Daioh by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086226">Azu-monster Daioh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Comedy, F/F, Human/Monster Society, Lamiae, Mermaids, Slice of Life, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Yôkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a realm where monsters and humans coexist peacefully, the most prestigious high school in Tokyo, Great King Azuma High School, is about to begin its mixed-race program by bringing in monster students and teachers into the school. And six girls will forever change the school.<br/>And silly antics ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azu-monster Daioh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this fic is one that I really want to do! Azumanga Daioh, but the main characters are monsters, how cool is that?! And this fic may contain some racial themes, but I'm not going that crazy with them.≧ ﹏ ≦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A nice spring day. Cherry blossom petals flying in the wind. Thousands of students are walking to school. Some of the students are actual humans, but other students look completely bizarre, with some having animal ears and tail, lower halves of different animals, and a rainbow of different skin tones.  It’s obvious that these students are not humans- they’re monsters.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>From the start of civilization to medieval times, monsters were hunted down by humans due to religious rulers blaming them for all of humanity’s problems. But as the Renaissance began, science slowly pushed out religion as the explanation for humanity’s problems, and by the 18th century, monsters started to coexist with humans. Though, monsters weren’t allowed to go to school and have successful lives until the 19th century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now about monsters- there are four types: humanoid, hemi-humanoid, animalistic, and yokai. Humanoid monsters, as their name suggested, are mostly human-like- the only difference is the horns, fangs, and a rainbow’s worth of skin colors. Hemi-humanoids have human bodies- but from the torsos down, they have animal limbs and/or tails. Animalistic monsters are monsters that resembled everyday animals with bizarre anatomy, some can shapeshift into a human form if they have human-like intelligence. And finally, there’s the yokai, a mix of humanoid, hemi-humanoid, and animalistic monsters native to the Japanese archipelago(which in the monster zoology world are called “the Galapagos islands of monster evolution”)</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Coming back to the scene, a human boy riding his bicycle to school when he noticed a woman on the road screaming about her broken bike. The boy noticed that the most peculiar thing about the woman is the raccoon dog ears poking out of her head and tail poking out from her skirt. It was obvious that the woman is a tanuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, do you need help with your bike?” the boy asked the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded yes, and the boy got to work fixing her bike.  But after he fixed the bike, the woman shapeshifts into the boy and steals his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAHA! See you later, sucker!” the tanuki shouted, riding off the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY! That’s my bike!!!!” the boy cried out, realizing that he’ll be late for school.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The tanuki woman then enters a classroom, writes her name on the chalkboard, and opens her mouth: “Hello students! I’m Yukari Tanizaki, a tanuki of unknown age, and I’ll be your English teacher for your first year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Them, another  boy raised his head, “Um, sensei-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me, you’re asking about my measurements, it’s a secret!” Yukari interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No! I was saying that this isn’t Class 1-3, it’s Class 1-4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukari then walks out of the class to see the sign and indeed that male student’s right- she was in the wrong classroom. She then dashed to the classroom next door and sat down on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now then, Class 1-3, like all the other classes in Great King Azuma High School, is a mixed species class- half the students are humans, the other half are monsters. Yukari was keeping her eyes on the rowdy students, hoping that no trouble will happen due to the fact some of them haven’t met before, and the stigma of xenophobia against monsters, while minor, is still there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukari took a glance at a girl sleeping on her desk. She looked like a normal human girl, but she isn’t. She has Iriomote cat ears poking out of her head, her shoulder-length dark brown hair having faint brown spots in it, brown stripes run across her face, dusky brown fur covers her arms and legs, a long cat tail with a big red bow with a bell tied on it extended out from the skirt, and when she wakes up from her cat-nap, her eyes were a light amber color with silt pupils in them.  Her name is Tomo Takino and she’s a were-beast- more specifically, a were-Iriomote cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glasses-wearing girl sitting next to Tomo was also peculiar. She has navy blue wolf ears poking out of her light brown hair and two glowing yellow wolf tails poking out from her skirt. Yukari sensed some jolts of electric energy coming out from the girl. Her name is Koyomi “Yomi” Mizuhara and she’s a raiju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sitting next to the window was even more bizarre. Her head and torso were that of a lean, tall high school girl with long raven-black hair, but below that, a loooooong jet black snake tail coiling around her hips. Her name is Sakaki and she’s a lamia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sitting next to Sakaki seems normal, but the devil’s in the details. She was a dark-skinned (for Japanese standards) muscular girl with wild, waist-length ruddy brown hair. She looks human, but her sleeveless cropped school uniform shirt reveals gills at the midriff and fins gracing her arms. But the weirdest thing about her is that bucket of water next to her desk. Yukari sees the girl remove her shoes and socks and dipped her bare feet in the water. The teacher saw the water from the bucket wrap around the girl’s legs as coral red scales started to grow on them; the girl’s legs fusing together and her feet elongating into fins. After the water falls back into the bucket,  Yukari now sees that the girl has a fish tail-no, a mermaid tail. Her name is Kagura, and she’s a mermaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final girl in the classroom Yukari looked at had a blank smile on her face. She has golden lion dog ears and a fluffy, red lion dog tail. Yukari then sees tiny fangs in the girl’s mouth. Her name is Ayumu Kasuga and she is a lion dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the human students of the class gather around their monstrous students, touching their skin and talking about their backgrounds, but then the door opens, everybody stopped what they’re doing and looked at the student walking into the classroom. She was smaller and younger than the others, wearing two football-shaped pigtails and holding a parasol. The most peculiar thing about the girl was the very pale skin, amber eyes, and cute little fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, folks,” Yukari said, “This is Chiyo Mihama, she’s a vampire, and don’t try to bully her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukari then pushed the vampire into her seat and then,  the were-cat pounced onto the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, little girl!” the were-cat shouted, “I’m Tomo Takino! That wolf over there is my childhood friend, Yomi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hi you two…” Chiyo nervously said, before she accidentally fell down. Luckily, the mermaid turned her tail into legs and caught the little vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” the mermaid asked Chiyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… wait, I saw you with a tail earlier. What happened to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my tail still there, it’s just that I turned it into legs so I can-,” Kagura was about to continue before she loses balance on her legs and fell down to the floor, “Though this is my first time being on land, so walking on these legs is a little bit hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo then evilly grinned, “So, if you can’t walk on land, then I bet that you can’t swim very well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW DARE YOU MOCK  MY SWIMMING ABILITIES!!!” The mermaid snapped back, turning her legs into a tail to slap Tomo on the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan,” Yomi spoke, “Don’t worry about Tomo, she has been this way since grade school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the classroom, Sakaki sees Chiyo talking to Yomi, Tomo, and Kagura, and she kept imagining the little vampire doing cute things. She then covered her face and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakaki-chan, what are ya thinkin’ about?” Ayumu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Ayumu…” the lamia answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, Ah’m thinkin’ about the vampire’s pigtails. They’re so weird-lookin’, Ah wanna touch them…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Afterschool, Sakaki was slithering back home when she saw a grey, two-tailed cat napping. She put her hand out to the cat, hoping for it to let her pet it, but it woke up and bit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he was in a bad mood,” Sakaki said, licking her bite wound, “Or maybe, the person who is in a bad mood… is me.” She then sees Tomo and Yomi walking, and she leaped at Tomo, constricting the were-cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yomi!!!” the were-cat shouted, “HELP ME!!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yomi then shocked Sakaki and Tomo, which caused the snake girl to release the cat girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yomi! Why did you shock me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to save you, idiot,” The electric wolf answered, “Now, let’s get back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, leave some comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>